As Long As Your Mine
by bandgeek333
Summary: Edward is a new police man in forks. Bella is forced into giving Edward a tour of the town, though she does not like him. What happens when a car crash forces the together in the woods? Will Edward be able to control his thirst for her? EXB M for reason
1. New Job

Ok this is my first Twilight fic and it's a vampire one so stay with me. Reviews are definitely welcome but please try not to be to harsh ok?

I started this story one day when I was supposed to be listening to my history professor…

Just something I thought up

Enjoy!

I don't own any of the characters, only the plot line.

**EPOV**

It was my first day on the job. I was the newest addition the police force in Forks, Washington. I wanted to work somewhere that got a little more action, but I wasn't complaining, there was hardly ever sun shine so I was safe. At least I have a job. That's more than some people can say.

I was driving to the small police station in my silver Volvo. I don't have my own police cruiser, which I am happy about. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop (Bella Twilight). I know its hypocritical because I'm a cop, but I like to go fast. I parked my car and stepped out into the cloudy cover. I looked up at the sky and smiled a little. I check my self in the reflection, making sure my uniform was straight and didn't get wrinkled in the car. Deciding I looked alright I walked into the station.

When I walked in all heads turned and stared at me. _WOW! He really is as cute as she said. I think even cuter! And look at him in that uniform! Yummy! I would like to eat him up! _The thoughts of the front desk clerk rang in my head. Great it starts already. I was welcomed and shown to my desk I would be using. As I waited to be introduced to Charlie Swan, the chief of police, I looked around my desk casually listening to peoples thoughts. Nothing exciting, just thoughts of my from the women, and thoughts of men wishing they could be like me. Same old, same old. I looked at the desk and a few possible places for pictures and whatever humanly decorative thing.

"Edward Cullen?" Charlie said from behind me. I got up and shook his hand.

"That would be me Chief," I said with a polite smile.

"Please… call me Charlie. Are you ready to see the town?" he said motioning for the front door. He would be showing me around town (not that I needed it, I had lived here before, before anyone in the town was even born), and then to lunch (not that I would eat) before I took over on my own.

"Alright, Charlie, yes lets go," I said and we walked out the door. We got inside of his cruiser and drove in silence for a while. Every so often he would point out different buildings and what they were. All information I knew. "So how are you liking the town so far?" he asked catching me kind of off guard. I hadn't been listening to his head so I wasn't expecting any questions like that. And now I had to lie.

"Well I haven't spent much time in town yet, but from what I have seen I like it. I was planning on exploring more after my shift." I lied smoothly. I wasn't going to explore I knew the town already. No one knew and could never know I knew the town already having lived here. He didn't say anything he simply nodded his head. Continuing to drive around the town, I took a quick look in his head and his thoughts were on me, weird. He thought I was weird for not wanting to work somewhere more entertaining. Well he was right in a way.

It was a little weird, the town was so small and had nothing to do but drive around all day just incase something decided to happen. But nothing ever happened in Forks. At least nothing the humans know about. Us vampire folk do our best to keep our lives separate from theirs. That and other things, but those haven't come up in years.

We drove around for a little while longer before Charlie turned to me. "We are going to meet my daughter Bella for lunch is that alright with you?" he asked me and I nodded. I hated meeting knew people. I was never really able to have human friends. We pulled up to a diner and got out of the car. We walked into the diner and his daughter was already sitting at a booth at the farthest side of the restaurant.

When we walked in all thoughts were on the "new guy" which I suppose was me. Then people caught sight of me and my thoughts were confirmed. We started to walk towards Bella. She got up and met us half way and hugged her dad. She smiled at me and said hello and turned to walk back to the table. As she turned around her hair wisped past me and her sent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was the most delicious sent I had ever smelt. I staggered a bit to try and control the monstrous side of me. The side that wanted to pounce and drink her blood. Charlie noticed my pained expression and stance.

"You alright Edward?" he asked, looking me over.

"Yeah," I said weakly, "just moved to fast and got dizzy. Not quite used to the altitude." I lied smoothly. We sat at the booth, Bella right in front of me. She had an odd look on her face. She was shocked and staring at me. I'm not quite sure what to do right now. I wanted to drink her blood and I couldn't last very long. My self control was getting the better of me.

"Edward, this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Edward, the newest addition to the police force." Charlie introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." she said and smiled at me. Her voice was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. How could this girl affect me in two different ways?

I smiled back at her careful not to show my teeth. That would frighten her. Well then maybe I should show her my teeth, I don't want to hurt her. Maybe if she was afraid of me she would stay away and I would hurt her or anyone else. The waitress came then to take our orders. "A garden salad please," Bella ordered and she smiled at the waitress. Beautiful.

"Steak, rare," Charlie ordered and I laughed inside a little. He would order a steak all raw and bloody with a vampire sitting next to him. He didn't know it but I thought it quite funny.

"And for you sir?" the waitress said looking over at me. She tried her best to flirt with me, but it is a wasted attempt. Bella gave her a death glare and I tried to read her mind to see what the look was about when I realized that I couldn't read her thoughts. This frightened me. Never had this happened before, why now? Was there something wrong with my head? What is she thinking right now? I cant decipher that look. I thought with a frustrated look on my face.

"No thank you ma'am, I'm not hungry," I said. No I was not a bit hungry. Had she asked if I was thirsty that would be a definite yes.

"Are you sure Edward? My treat," Charlie tried to get me to order something.

"No thank you Charlie, I am really not hungry," I said and the waitress walked away. I returned me focus and angry expression back to Bella. I looked at her and she looked back at me but this time I looked angry and she looked scared. Good, she should be. I felt the strongest pull towards her and not just to drink her blood. I really don't know what I am going to do.

The rest of lunch went by quickly. I tried not to look at Bella and I tried not to look angry. Though I know that look never left my face. She probably though I hated her. But of course I couldn't know that because I can not read her head. Still frustrating!!!!

**BPOV**

I sat at the diner waiting for Charlie and Edward, the "new guy" as everyone referred to him as. That the only thing I hate about a small town. Everyone knew everyone else's business. I saw my dads cruiser pull up to the diner and they got out. I saw Charlie but I could not see Edwards face. A giant pillar was in the way. I didn't see his face until they walked in and I was in awe at his beauty. Never before had I seen such a gorgeous man, and I get to have lunch with him! Well kind of. I stood up and walked to meet them and hugged Charlie. I smiled at Edward and turned around, thinking what a sexy name. He staggered back a little and looked like he was trying to control himself. That's odd, I wonder why he did that. He weakly said something about the altitude and I shrugged it off.

He looked at me very intently and I wasn't sure why. We sat down and he was sitting right in front of me. I had trouble breathing. He was so sexy, I could help but look at him. Shock probably evident on my face. But I couldn't help myself from looking. He was something else and I knew what everyone had been trying to say. People in town were saying he was something else, and that he was. "Edward, this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Edward, the newest addition to the police force." Charlie introduced us, and I smiled at his. He looked back at me and smiled lightly, not showing his teeth purposefully, weird.

"It is nice to meet you Edward," I said, he replied the same thing. The waitress came then to take our orders.

"The garden salad please," I said and his expression changed ever time I talked. God this guy is weird!

"Steak, rare," my dad said and I saw amusement flash across his face quickly before his angry expression returned. Again weird. Charlie was oblivious to the angry look on Edwards face because he was sitting next to him.

"And for you sir?" the waitress said trying her best to flirt with him. I gave her a death glare. She was flirting with Edward right in front of me! Wait why do I care? I'm so confused!

"No thank you ma'am, I'm not hungry," he said politely.

"Are you sure Edward? My treat," Charlie said and he declined again. He seemed to be having an internal debate about something. Though I am not quite sure what is wrong with this guy. But there is definitely something up with him.

The rest of lunch when by quickly. I tried not to look at Edward because whenever I did he was looking at me with that same angry look. Could he really hate meet even thought we have only just met? God I wish I knew!

They left the diner and I sat there for a minute. Charlie left money for the bill, I got up and took care of it. I walked out and to my truck. I pulled out of the drive way to see Charlie and Edward drive past. He looked more at ease sitting there. I guess he really does hate me. I felt very sad about it for some reason.

**EPOV**

Charlie and I left the diner. The fresh air hitting my nose nicely. The smell of Bella gone and no longer torturing me. We got into the cruiser and did a quick drive around the block. I was looking out the window as we passed by the diner. Bella was in the drive way in an old Chevy truck and she had a sad look on her face as she stared at me. I felt more at easy with her not being in the car, and me being away from her sent. Though I can not understand what she could be sad about. Then again I don't know her. Just then I got the strongest urge to want to get to know her.

Charlie and I drove around for about another hour, then drove back to the station. We got out of the car and walked to the back where Charlie showed me the cruiser I would be driving. Since I wasn't a senior officer, I would only be driving the cruiser while on duty. I would have to drive my Volvo to and from work and around town. I was completely ok with that. I like to go fast remember. After that I was able to leave. It was about 2:30 and I had the rest of the cloudy day to 'explore' as I had put it earlier. I would do some exploring I guess. Just to keep up the façade of being human. Got I hated doing this.

I drove my Volvo back to the house my family and I shared ½ a mile down a dirt drive way that branched of the highway. I parked in the garage and my sister, Alice, was waiting for me.

"What do you want Alice? I' not in the mood for your chipper mood right now," I bit out at her and she simply stood from her sitting position.

"She is different, don't mess things up," she said and walked back into the house. Of course she would know already about Bella and me not being able to read her thoughts. I sighed and walked into the house and up to my room. I moved at a regular human speed, which I never did, so everyone knew that something was wrong. I could hear Alice down stairs explaining my afternoon to every one.

"He feels really awkward about this. He thinks there is something wrong with him and…" I stopped listening after that.

I grabbed my iPod and put the ear buds in my ears. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I laid on my leather couch and closed my eyes letting the music flow into my ears and for the first time in decades I wished I could just fall asleep and worry about this tomorrow like a normal person would do. I was so glad Charlie gave me the rest of the day off. I really didn't want to have to ponder why I could hear Bella while on duty.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Reviews make me happy! Let me know what you all think so far! please! thanks!

~Alayna


	2. Newborns

**EPOV**

All night all I could think of was what Alice told me when I got home from work.

_She is different. Don't Mess Things up._

Alice and her damn visions. Most of the time I trusted her visions because they always come true. But I could not allow myself to trust her this time. I saw the pictures in her head. The pictures of me and Bella together and happy. My pale cold skin the same as hers.

I shook the picture away. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't let that happen.

After I had gotten home from the station I went out to explore like I said I would. I got into my Volvo and drove around the city. As I drove down one of the city streets I caught sight of Bella's truck and Charlie's cruiser. I drove closer and caught Bella's sent and the monster growled deep in my throat. I tried to conceal it and at that moment I was glad I was the only one in the car. If someone else had heard that I would be in some serious shit.

I saw Bella through her window. She was sitting at her desk and she had a rather confused look on her face. I wonder what she was thinking… god I wish I know what she was thinking!

I stopped a little down the street so no one in the house could see my car. I disappeared into the woods just to the side of her house. I wanted to get a closer look at her. I needed to. I am not sure why but I felt like I needed to make sure she was ok. That look on her face was just to much for me to decipher. I needed to go and see what she was doing. Maybe that way I could figure out what she was thinking.

I climbed the tree outside her window and made sure I was hidden from anyone's sight before I look in her window. She was sitting at her computer. I couldn't quite see what she was looking at. I wanted so much to get a closer look and I found myself leaning closer. Oops too close, I broke a branch and Bella heard it. She shot up and went to the window to look. Thank god for my vampire speed. I was out of the tree and in the cover of the woods before she could notice me.

She looked around a little with an even more confused look on her face. I wonder what she is thinking! I decided then to go back home. I don't care if no one saw me checking out the town. Im so stupid to have done that in the broad of day. What if someone saw me? I know that no one did. I move to fast for anyone to see me. But what if Bella saw me in the tree outside her window? What if? When she looked up from her computer when the branch broke she looked really shocked, then confused and somewhat disappointed when she saw nothing. I don't know what she is thinking so it is very frustrating.

When I got home Alice was there again. I didn't even give her a chance to say anything before I ran upstairs and shut my door. I heard her sigh.

_Edward, don't let her get away. I know what you did this afternoon. I wont tell anyone but at least try to talk to her. She WILL be good for you._ I heard Alice think to me. I ignored her, and said nothing else to anyone.

7a.m. came around and I hat to leave for my shift at the station. Today I would be all by myself all day.

Joys.

I arrived at the station right on time. Charlie's cruiser already in his parking spot. I got out of my Volvo and walked into the station. Bella was standing at her fathers desk as he debriefed the other officers. I tried my best to pay attention to him, but all of my attention was on Bella. Not just her smell that was still killing me, but to HER. She was standing there trying not to look at the group of officers. I would like to say she was trying not to look at me. But I think she hates me, and for good reason. I was always looking at her like I hate her. I do it for her own good! Im dangerous! At least that's what I keep telling myself.

Charlie finished with his statements and we all went to our cars. I moved even slower than normal as Charlie walked over to his desk, and to Bella. I desperately wanted to know what they were saying. I could hear them even outside of the building, but I wanted to see her even more.

"Be safe dad," she said as she walked away from her fathers desk. Damn, nothing. I watched as she walked away and out the door. She turned her head to face me and I gave her a crooked grin. The one I knew the girls liked. She smiled back at me with the cutest little blush on her cheeks. I think I understand what Alice was trying to tell me. I don't even know this girl but I like her already. But I have no idea what to do. For one, she is a human, and two I haven't had a girl since 1918.

I walked out to the garage and got in my car. I drove out of the place and started down town. I drove past the diner from yesterday and smiled. The was the first place I saw Bella. I drove past it and saw Bella's truck in the parking lot. I made a quick decision and pulled in for 'lunch'. I would force down food to see her again. I walked in and smiled my best smile at the waitress who took me to a table. She asked if I wanted a drink but I declined nicely. She left with my food order. I don't even know what I ordered. I just said the first thing I saw. It all tastes the same to me, nasty.

As she left I noticed Bella at a booth just a few tables behind me. I turned around like I didn't know she was there and I was just checking the view. I noticed she was looking at me. She tried to quickly look away as our eyes met. That blush again. I turned back around as my food was set on the table. I started to force the food down my throat as I thought about an earlier discussion with Charlie.

It was after our lunch with Bella yesterday. Charlie and I had a little conversation on the way back to the station. "So what were those looks about?"

"Excuse me?" I said. I hadn't been paying attention to his head.

"Those looks you and my daughter were exchanging. You looked very angry and she looked very confused." he said and I was a loss for words.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. I saw the looks. What was up with those?" I was a little stunned. That was the most Charlie had ever said to me.

"Well… I…uh…don't like her to much," I said and he looked a little shocked.

"Why not?" he asked. Damn he was nosey.

"Well I ran into her yesterday and she was not very nice to me." I lied smoothly and he bought it and dropped the subject. "Don't say anything to Bella about this," I said and he nodded in agreement. I was glad.

I forced down the rest of the food and noticed Bella get up to pay her bill. I got up quickly and stood behind her. Her sent hit me but I was able to control the beast, for now that is. As I walked up behind her I noticed her body tense up. I wondered why. All of the time I was wondering why? And I didn't like it.

"Hello," I said aloud. She turned around and looked completely shocked. "I wanted to apologize for me being so rude yesterday. I wasn't myself," I said awkwardly. I was myself yesterday, which was scary.

"Oh well, thank you?" she said nervously. She bit her lip a little and I found it quite appealing.

"I wanted to make it up to you," I said, not really knowing what I was saying. I hadn't done this kind of thing in decades. I just hope I was doing it right.

"Oh?" she said, "and how would you do that?"

"Let me buy you dinner?" I said I guess I could force food down again. For a while she didn't answer me and I started to get nervous. Was she going to turn me down? Im not sure what to do if she did. Or even what to do if she accepted. She still hasn't said anything. "Or maybe…"

"Alright," she interrupted me. I was thrilled I thought she was going to hate me. At the same time I was angry that she accepted, she should stay away, I am dangerous.

"Well, if you don't want t…" I tried to give her an out but she interrupted me again.

"No! I want to," she said and blushed a little. I loved that. I loved the humanly things she couldn't fight.

"Great! Ill pick you up around 7?" I said and she nodded. We paid our bills and left. We walked out together and exchanged phone numbers. I got into my car with one last glance and smile towards Bella. She blushed again and wished (yet again) I could hear her head.

I drove around town for another hour before Alice called me. I didn't even have to look at the caller id to know it was her calling. I flipped the phone open, "Don say it!" I warned.

"I told you so!" She chirped and I sighed.

"I told you not to say it. Now what do you want?"

"I want to know what you are going to do?" I hadn't thought of that. "You haven't thought of that so I know."

I stayed silent for a minute, thinking. "I supposed I could force down food. Actually take her to dinner like I said I was going to."

"You better Edward." was all she said.

"What does that mean"

"I saying you better force down that food. I can see her future now too and she is a very nose and observant little girl. She already thinks you're a little strange." Alice said and hung up the phone. Shit, Alice is always right. And I hate it sometimes.

I drove around the town for about ten more minutes when a distress call came over my police radio.

_In the woods ten miles down the highway two hikers were found. One in severe shock the other deceased. The living one keeps say it was a wolf, a giant wolf. No confirmed reports of said wolf have been reported. All officers are to be on the seen immediately._

Wolves? Giant wolves? It can't be? I flipped on my sirens and drove as fast as the little cruiser would allow me to. Three minutes later I was on the scene. I walked up to Charlie and stopped. He was looking down at the mutilated body of the deceased hiker. I haven't seen wounds like that in seventy years, but they weren't from a giant wolf. They were from a pack of new born vampires. And shit I couldn't tell them that. I would have to talk to my father immediately after this scene.

"So what do you think it is?" I asked Charlie. He hadn't moved in the last ten minutes.

"I'm not sure. I have never seen anything like this before and I have been here for years." he said and started to walk away. He turned around five paces away from me. "But it isn't any wolf."

That I could agree on, and I nodded my head. I walked around the body and examined it. I could see the individual teeth marks on the skin. From the looks of the body there were at least ten of them. Ten? that's a lot of newborn vampires way to close to home. I needed to get away from the other officers. I needed to talk to Carlisle. I looked around and pretended to feel queasy and walked off towards the forest. In all honesty, the blood was becoming much to hard for me to be around. There was a lot of blood coming from the dead hiker and from the live one. None of them smelling to appetizing.

Once in the cover of the trees I called Carlisle. "Carlisle we have company."

"What do you mean Edward, company?" he asked and I told him about the crime scene and the newborns. "Shit" was all he said and hung up the phone. No doubt to call the Denali family for advice and assistance. This was going to get ugly, I think.

I walked back to the scene and the paramedics had already covered and moved the dead body. that's good. Less blood for my vampire nose to smell. I walked around to my car when Charlie caught me. "Feeling ok there Edward? Your looking a little pale," I chuckled slightly. I was always pale. I looked at the time. Damn, time went by fast. It was already six o'clock.

"Yeah I'll be ok, thanks. Do you mind if I take off now? I was supposed to be off at five and I kind of have dinner plans," I said and if I could blush I'm sure I would have as I grabbed the back of my neck. Stupid human emotion and motions.

"Sure Edward, have fun on your date. Treat my daughter well, even though you don't like her much," he said looking at me with a smile. Shit she told him.

"Uh… Thanks." I said and ran to my car, but not to fats. When I was back in my car I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Shit, that was embarrassing! I would have to tell Bella about my little lie later.

I pulled up to the station at 6:15. I drive way to fast. Oh, well, its what I like to do. I got out, punched out, and got to my Volvo. I drove off in a hurry and made it home by 6:30. Yep fast is good, I ran at full speed into my house an dup to my room. Alice had already been here. My closer was a disaster and cloths were everywhere. On my couch was a pair of black slacks and a navy blue button down shirt. I think this is what I am supposed to ware tonight. I sighed and quickly changed. I changed my shirt, pants, shoes, socks and everything else and I looked at the time. Damn 6:32. I really hate the vampire speed sometimes. I went down stairs and Alice was waiting for me on the couch.

"Very nice Edward."

"Well I would hope so, you're the one who picked out the cloths. And by the way destroyed my room in the process. But thanks, I was worried about what to ware. I haven't been on a date since I was human." I said a little nervously.

"With the way you drive you have about 25 minutes before you have to leave. What are you going to do?" Alice asked me.

"I think I will go clean up the disaster zone you made upstairs. You know you could have cleaned up a little." I said and laughed at her.

"Sorry about that. Jasper dragged me out to go hunting before school starts. He want to go almost everyday to be sure he can control himself. He is so cute. I do wish you would have stared here younger Edward." I sighed. We have been over this before.

"Alice don't start right now."

"Ok, fine, I wont. But you haven't heard the last of it from me." and with that I ran upstairs. Even moving at a human pace I was done in 15 minutes. I sighed and decided to drive at a more tolerable speed towards Bella's house.

I arrived pretty much on time, just a few minutes early. As I pulled up I noticed Charlie's cruiser was not there. He must still be working on the 'giant wolf case'. it was weird, the hiker said giant wolf. I shook my head and refused to believe the wolves were back. I got out of my car and walked a little to quickly to Bella's front door. I knocked and waited for her to open the door.

When she opened the door, she face was tear struck and she clung to my cold body and cried.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!!!

Please review and tell me what you think!

~Alayna


	3. New Born?

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I decided to get sick for some reason…**

**WOW! Thanks for all of the support! I got 9 reviews from that last chapter and that's great! Up to 12! No flames, so that mean I'm doing a good job right?**

**I don't own twilight or the characters, just the plot line…**

EPOV

I just stood in the doorway while she held me, crying into my chest. I'm not sure what to do right now. I put my arms around her and she shivered and I pulled them away. I am not entirely sure she noticed the shiver. I put my arms back around her and held her slightly. She cried even harder. What happened?

Her knees started to buckle and I caught her before she fell to the ground. If any of her blood spilt I would loose myself. I picked her up and took her inside her house. I set her on the couch and let go of her body as I went to find her a blanket. She clung to me like a baby chimpanzee does to its mother.

"Please, Edward, don't leave," she said between her sobs. What the fuck happened?

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." I said and sat on the couch. She shivered again and I insisted on her getting a blanket. It wasn't her fault my body was ice cold. I pulled the blanket around her then put my arms back around her shoulders and she cried. I was at a loss of what to do. Here was this human girl in my arms, crying, and my vampire self has no idea how to comfort her.

We just sat here for a while. Her crying stopped about fifteen minutes ago and she had fallen asleep. It was fascinating, to see her sleep. I had forgotten how it was. She was talking in her sleep. She was saying a lot about her dad, so I assume that something happened to him. She kept saying things like, "no dad" and "cant be not Charlie". I wish she would wake up. I really wanted to know what happened to make her cry so much.

She had been quite for a while and I was about to get up to call Carlisle to see if he had heard anything when I heard Bella say my name, "Edward…"

I looked back at her to see if she had woken, but she was still asleep. Was she dreaming about me? "Edward, mmmm…." she sighed in her sleep. She was dreaming about me! How could she? Not that I'm complaining really. It gave me a weird sense of confidence when she said my name while she slept. I made to leave again when she clung to me.

"Don't go," she said and I wasn't really sure if she was asleep. I turned around and she was looking at me. Her eyes wide and teary. "Please, Edward I don't want to be alone right now."

"Alright, Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to make a phone call. I will be back," I told her touching her face. She nodded and I got up. I went out the front door so she couldn't hear me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar number. On the first ring he answered.

"Edward where are you? Why haven't you come home yet?" Carlisle said, sounding a little worried.

"Carlisle, I was at Chief Swan's house. I had a date with his daughter Bella, but when I arrived to pick her up she was crying and clung to me. I have been here ever since and she doesn't want me to leave." I said a little nervously, only Alice knew about it, and even that was not by choice.

"Edward, why? What is wrong?" he said not even caring why I was here.

"I don't know, she the only time she stopped crying is when she fell asleep. I was actually calling to see if you had heard anything."

"No I'm sorry but I haven't. Do let me know when you find out what happened," Carlisle said and hung up the phone. I sighed and walked back into the house. Bella was still on the couch. I walked up and sat next to her. I pulled her back into my arms and she sighed.

"Bella, love, what happened?" I called her love? I waited to see how she would react to my sudden burst of … emotion? She just sighed again and looked up at me.

"Edward I don't know what to do. Charlie is always home by 6:30. Always. So when 6:45 came around I knew something was wrong. I called the station and they said he was just out late on a call about giant wolves and hikers, or something. But I know him! He always calls so I made them radio the other officers and no one knew where he was. His car was left at the scene but he was nowhere. Someone said they saw him go into the woods, but that was only one guy. Edward I'm so scared. I don't know where my dad is," she said and she was crying again. God I hope Charlie didn't go into the woods.

"Shh… Bella its ok we'll find him." I said rubbing circles over the blanket covering her back.

"How do you know? This has never happened before! Edward I'm so scared." she said and clung to me for dear life and cried even harder. Again, I was at a loss for what to do. So I just held her and she cried.

**Charlie POV**

I let Edward leave. I knew he would be good to Bella. I looked around. There weren't very many officers left on the scene. I wonder why Edward asked to leave? He could have just left. That boy is weird. I quickly turned to the left towards the trees. What the hell was that? Movement in the trees?

I looked at my watch 6:10. Plenty of time to make it home before 6:30. That's the time I am always home. Bella always worries if I'm later. I walked over to the edge of the trees. I looked around but couldn't see anything. I turned to see if anyone was watching. Just Officer Funk. I nodded slightly and he smiled back, then turned around to leave. I walked into the woods trying to get a better look. Maybe there was those giant wolves the hikers saw. I held my gun close in front of me. I heard another crunch, turned to my right, and screamed and my body felt like it was on fire.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long I cried, and I don't know how long Edward stayed with me. But I opened my eyes and he was still there and the sun was shining bright through the window.

The sun.

It came so seldom, that I used to see it as a sign of a good day. But as I glanced around I didn't see any sign that Charlie had been here, so the sun was not good right now. I tried not to move much, Edward was sleep next to me on the couch, with a rather protective hold on me. I don't know this guy, but I feel safe right now. I snuggled closer to his chest and breathed in his sent, yum. It was a nice sent, to match a nice body, that matched a nice face, and everything else. I was a lucky girl right now. Edward moved and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said and smiled up at him. I must look horrible. I was crying all day and night. My eyes must be puffy as hell, and red too.

"I wasn't sleep," he said and held me a little closer. I blushed and he chuckled. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. "Are you ok?" he asked, he sounded so worried.

"Yeah, I think so." I said but I wasn't completely sure if I was. I didn't feel like crying, I felt safe despite the fact that Charlie was gone, and I didn't know where he was.

"Good, I was worried you weren't going to be," he said, and buried his face in my hair. I heard a small growl, but wasn't sure if that was quite what I heard. I froze for a moment, but then let it go. He pulled his face away and looked down at me. I blushed and averted my eyes from his. It was really quiet, I'm not even sure if I heard what I think I heard, but I thought I heard him say, _easier all the time, _but his lips didn't even move, so I doubt it. Great now I'm staring at his lips.

They looked so kissable, they were perfect and so close to me. The little "M" shape on his top lip was perfectly shaped, and his bottom lips was just plumped just enough to match his top. I was still thinking about them when they met with mine. I froze. I really wasn't expecting that. After a few seconds he pulled away from me and looked anywhere but me. When I froze to his kiss, he pulled away from me. Damn it!

"What was that for?" I said and couldn't help the little smile on my face. I hope that he saw it.

"You were staring at my lips, so I thought…" he said, it was kind of funny, he was staring at my lips. So I kissed him. He froze, and I smiled. I was about to pull away when he stopped me. I was laying there kissing Edward fucking Cullen! I was happy.

He pulled away and looked at me with a smile. "All of that and we didn't even get our date," I said with a slight chuckle. I was trying to lighten the sad mood that was sure to come. Oh I wouldn't say that. He said getting up from the couch and into the kitchen. He came back out with a bag of food from the diner.

"I had them deliver. They had heard about your father and almost begged to." he said a little shyly. The mention of my dad was hurtful, but I fought back the tears.

"Have you heard anything about him?" I said taking the bag Edward handed me. I wasn't hopeful.

"No I'm sorry I haven't. Though one of the other officers said he would call me the minute they found anything out." that's cute, he was trying to make me feel better. It worked a little.

I opened the bag he handed me and began to take things out when I noticed he wasn't doing the same thing. "Are you not going to eat?"

"No I'm on a special diet, I'll be fine. Though I don't know if I could say the same for you. Now eat," he said and sat next to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now eat," he said and we sat in a comfortable silence while I ate. I finished and threw away the trash. I came to sit back down with Edward, but he wasn't sitting anymore. He was on his phone and looked like he was shocked about something.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" I said when he hung up the phone. Fear was gripping at me.

"Yeah, a slight family emergency. I'm sorry but I need to leave. I'll call you later?" I nodded and walked him to the door. He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked towards his Volvo. Damn, nice car.

**Edward POV**

I drove away from Bella's house with Carlisle's and my conversation in my head.

_Bella had just gotten up to throw away her trash when my cell rang. Carlisle._

"_What's up?" I said and he sighed._

"_We found Charlie," an d the way he said it made me want to hit something. This wasn't going to be good._

"_Where? What happened? How did it happen?" I asked quickly._

"_It is definitely not what you think Edward, trust me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Esme and I were out hunting when we came across his pain ridden body…"_

"_NO!"_

"_I am afraid so. We brought him back to the house. Edward he was bitten, and it is to late to reverse it. We brought him to live with us. We can help him threw this. Edward you cant tell Bella that you know what happened to her father and you know that. Please come home," and with that he hung up. Charlie was going to be a vampire? Not only is this going to be very hard to keep from Bella, it was going to be hard to keep from Forks. Their beloved chief of police was a new born vampire._

What the hell? This is going to be a nightmare!

So what do you think? Charlie a newborn vamp? did anyone expect that? Let me know what everyone thought of the chapter?


	4. New Life

**YAY! 21 reviews for chapter 3! Sweet!**

**I don't own the characters, just the plot!**

EPOV

Charlie? Really? Why him of all people?

I was on my way home from Bella's house, trying to think of what to do about it all. I couldn't tell Bella about her father. We would concoct some sort of story to tell her what happened to him, but I would always no it's a lie. And I would have to live with myself for lieing to her. And I couldn't just stay away from her, I don't hink I could, nor would she want me to. After what happened between us last night and this morning, I wouldn't want to stay away either.

That was also on my mind. I kissed her! I don't even know her and I had kissed her. And the way I did it wasn't the way I would usually act. This girl is different. Damn, Alice!

I pulled up to my house and could instantly hear Charlie's pain filled groans. I remember what it felt like. Fire, through every inch of your body. I could sympathize with him, as could everyone else in my house right now. I walked in and saw him on the couch. He looked as if he was trying to not move, as if such move would cause him even more pain. I walked in and saw Carlisle sitting on the floor next to him.

"He is changing very quickly. Look," he sadi and motioned for me to look at Charlie. "He is already pale and if you touch him his skin is already hard and cold. I say by the morning he will be fully transformed."

It was hard to believe that the chief of police was going to be vampire by the morning. That the man I didn't know for two days was going to be a "part" of my family. Not like Rose or Emmett, but he would be with us all the same.

"Carlisle, what do I tell Bella?" I asked not really wanting to be the one to tell her. I'm not sure I could handle telling her. She would cry again and I don't like seeing her cry.

"Edward, you cant tell her the truth. Go back to her and look sad. Tell her we found her dad out in the woods. You don't have to say he is dead, because that would be lying. By letting her assume he died, you wouldn't be lying to her and I know how honest you like being. It will work Edward, don't worry." he said and tried to comfort me. It didn't help much, I still had to tell her. All night I could hear Charlie's heart beat faster and faster and knew it wouldn't be much longer. And as the sun rose, his heart stopped. I ran down stairs and to his side. He was looking around very confused.

"Charlie?" I asked slowing to a human speed.

"Edward? Where am I? and why does my throat burn?" he asked looking around again. No doubt seeing things he had never seen before his vampire eyes. I was standing across the room from and ran quickly to his side.

"Your at my house Charlie," I said and he jumped at how fast I go to his side.

"What the fuck? How did you get here so fast? You were just over there!" he said and pointed to where I had just been standing. He caught sight of his arm and stopped to look at it. His eyes got wide as he examined his now white skin. "What the hell?" _what the fuck did he do to mean? My skin looks just like his! _Great he thinks I did this to him. I would never do that to Bella.

"Charlie, we did not mean for this to happen to you. Please, believe me when I say that. I will call for Carlisle," I said and he looked at me again.

"Dr. Cullen? Why is he here?"

"He lives here he is my… Father of sorts…"

"Wow, you learn something knew everyday," he said and looked at me.

"Carlisle, Charlie is awake," I said quietly.

"How is he supposed to hear you when you talk so softly?"

"How did you? You will understand in a minute." as I said this Carlisle came around the corner.

"Ah, Charlie you are awake," he said and Charlie's eyes got big.

"How the HELL did you hear him?" Charlie was getting scared.

"Please, Charlie calm down. What I am about to tell you is going to shock the hell out of you, so please just be quiet and listen and don't speak until I am done. For now I will just give you the shorter version for their aren't many answers to the questions that will come up.

"The 'giant wolf' attack from the other day, they weren't wolves, they were… vampires," Charlie was about to interrupt Carlisle, "please, let me get it all out. They were newborn vampires who don't know that they need to keep them selves secret. The attacked the dead hiker and the giant wolf the other saw was trying to fight them off.

"When you heard the twig break in the woods and followed it, they were trying to lure you to kill you. One of the wolves scared them off and their venom spread through your body and changed you from ther inside out.

"Charlie, you are a vampire now, you are going to want to kill your closest friend and family members. In a few hours everyone will think you are dead, for a while you will not be allowed to contact anyone. You will have not contact with outside world until your thirst is under control. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Charlie just stood in the living room, silent. I stayed out of his head for a minute, but when he didn't answer I read his mind.

_What is he thinking Edward? Carlisle thought to me._

"He understands, but doesn't know what to do about Bella. She is going to worry so much." I said and Charlie's eyes got wide.

"How did you…?"

"I can read minds, Charlie," I said and his face looked like he was embarrassed. "Yes, that means I heard what you really thought of me. And everything else."

"So what do I do about my daughter? Do I have to completely stop talking to her? Can I have like a phone relationship with her?? He said hopeful. Damn this sucks.

"No Charlie im sorry. No contact with anyone." Carlisle said so calmly.

"Why the hell are you so calm about this? I get my entire life ripped away from me and you are calm about it! Why? Why so calm?" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie please, calm down. I am over three hundred years old. I have had three hundred years to get over loosing my family and life. I know how hard this is going to be for you. Please I am not trying to be rude or anything. I have just gone through this with my entire family." Carlisle tried to calm him down.

"Three hundred?" Charlie said shocked. "you are three hundred years old?"

"Yes, we never die Charlie." He said.

"Your telling me that I have to live without Bella for ever?" he said and I thought immediately of Alice's vision. Stupid pixie.

"Yes, im sorry," Carlisle said and escorted Charlie out of the room to show him around, how to hunt and how to stay out of sight. I glanced over at the clock, 8 a.m. shit I have to go to the station in an hour, but first to bellas house. Today is going to suck.

BELLA POV

I walked out of my room with tears still running down my cheek. It was 8a.m. and I needed to get ready for my day. I took a shower and got dressed. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was Edward. And he looked really sad and slightly angry.

"Bella," he said and I could hear the battle in his words. He can forward and hugged me tightly to his chest. I was stunned. Reflexively I put my arms around him and held him.

"Edward, what is it?" I said scared of what it could be. But I think I already knew from the way he said my name. My father is gone.

"Bella, we found Charlie in the woods," he trailed off and I didn't need to hear him say the rest. My suspicions were confirmed, my father is gone.

"No!" I said and broke down. If Edward hadn't been holding me I would have fallen to the ground. I didn't think it would be possible, but I cried even more. I felt just silly for crying so much. This was totally out of character for me, but I couldn't help it. It seemed that was all I could do. "Edward," I said and hugged him tighter. He seemed to be all I had left. I didn't even know him. We shared one very sad night, followed be and amazing kiss and then he left, but I felt like he was the only thing I had.

"Bella, love I know how you feel. I am going to pick you up and take you into your room ok?" he said and I nodded. I couldn't speak right now, not through all of the tears. He effortlessly picked me up and took me to my room. He laid me on my bed and made to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" I said and grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't leave, I don't want to be alone today." I pleaded. He sighed slightly.

"All right Bella, just let me make a call to the station," he said and I nodded. He left then and came back 5 minutes later.

"All right Bella, I am yours all day. Im not going anywhere." he said and sat nest to me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. He put his head on top of mine and his arm around my back. He pulled me closer and I felt safe.

* * *

ok im sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise! Please review!


	5. New Love

I don't own twilight or the characters, just the plot.

Bella POV

I found myself in Edwards arms more then anyone's arms I had ever been in. I felt safe in them. With Charlie being gone I needed to feel safe. I was on my own now. Sure I could have moved back with Renee and Phil, but then I would have to leave Forks, and right now Forks was looking like the better option. I could just live in Charlie's house, it's all paid for. Though I suppose I would have to get a job now though. A girl's got to eat right?

I looked up from my spot on the couch and into Edward's golden colored eyes. I am not quite sure why but he looked like he was hiding something.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean love?" he said. He had taken to calling me 'love' which was something I always liked to hear from him.

"You look like your hiding something," I said and I could feel his body stiffen next to me.

"It's nothing," he said but I didn't believe him.

"Edward Cullen! Tell me what is bothering you!"

Edward POV

"Edward Cullen! Tell me what is bothering you!" she said to me and I really wished I didn't have to lie to her. I wanted nothing more than to tell her about her father. I wanted to tell her that he is at my house, and alright (kind of). I wanted to tell her everything! And a number of times I almost told her what I was. I could feel us getting closer, and if that did happen she should now right?

"Bella, love, believe me when I say I wish I could. I want nothing more then to tell you everything. I can feel us becoming something. I know it sounds weird, we don't even know each other and yet I feel like I do. Bella, I really do want to tell you what I am hiding from you, I… I just can't right now." I said. Judging by the look on her face she wasn't dropping the subject. I got up and walked at a human speed to the other side of the room.

"Edward, please, tell me. It pains me to see you so conflicted." she said. That's it I'm telling her about me at least.

"You really want to know what is up with me?" I said, she nodded. I sighed slightly and walked and sat next to her at vampire speed.

"Yes Edwar…" she had started to say but stopped when I was suddenly sitting next to her. She got up off the couch and backed away from me with her hand over her mouth.

"Bella, please, don't be frightened I would never do anything to hurt you." I tried to make her calm herself.

"I know you wouldn't, I am not afraid that you would. How the hell did you move so fast? You were just standing over there and I was going to answer your question when you were…BAM! sitting next to me!" she said clapping her hands together as she said bam! It was cute really. I stood up and grabbed the tops of her arms.

"Bella now what I am about to tell you is going to be shocking and you probably wont believe me, but…" I am having a hard time with this.

"What is it Edward?" she said and kissed my lips lightly. I just moved at and unbelievable speed and she is not freaking out? Alice was right about her.

"I'm a vampire," was all I said and her eyes went wide. She backed away from me a little, her no longer touching me. Damn I really did it this time. She is going to run, and I don't blame her.

"A what? Vampire?" she said sitting back down. She isn't running? "WOW!" she said suddenly excited.

"Wow? Your not scared? Your not going to run away screaming?" I asked.

"Are you crazy? I find out I am dating a vampire with super speed and you expect me to run away from him? That's crazy!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Bella, are you listening to yourself? Your not making much sense." I asked her, truly confused. She isn't going to run? I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. "Bella you just said you aren't going to run away from a blood thirsty monster."

"You're not a monster," she said innocently. What a silly girl.

"Yes I am Bella, I live on the blood of others! I take lives! How can you say I am not a monster? I could hurt you! I wanted to… That first day we met at he diner with your father. I have never wanted a humans blood so much in my life (Twilight). You have no idea how hard it is for me right now to just be sitting here with you," I said trying to compose myself.

"Look, Edward, I know your not a monster, and you wont hurt me. If you were going to you would have done it already." she said lifting my chin with her slender fingers. She lifted her lips to meet mine and I was caught off guard. She kissed me?

"You would risk your life by kissing a vampire, Bella?" I said with a little smile.

"I would risk my life to do this too," she said and pushed me against the headboard of her bed. She kissed me again and straddled my hips. She put her weight on me and I groaned a little. I could feel Bella's smile against my lips. I knew this was a bad idea, I couldn't control the monstrous side of me if we continued this. I pushed her away and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, love, we cant do this. I don't know if I can control myself just yet. Please understand love." I said pleading with her to understand..

"I'll get you," she said with a smile. It took all my strength to not attack her when she looked at me like that. She got off my hips and sat next to me. She cuddled up to me and we sat in silence for a while.

"Edward, what happened to Charlie?" she asked sadly. I was not expecting this so soon.

"Uh…" was all I could come up with. Very smart Edward.

"Edward please tell me, I know you know what happened."

"I'm afraid I cant tell you what happened," I said.

"Please?" she is going to be the death of me, she looked at me with big, sad eyes. I almost caved.

"When the time is right love. Now what do you say to getting some food in you? When was the last time you ate? Dinner? Come lets get you food," I said and got up off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards and the pantry, but there was nothing but peanut butter and crackers. "Did you ever eat in the house?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No not really," Bella said with a blush on her face. I took a deep calming breath.

"Well then off we go," I said moving at my speed to get her coat. Before she could even ask where we were going I was at her side again. She gasped as I touched her shoulder.

"That's going to take some time getting used to. Ok lets go," she said. I still cant believe she hasn't ran yet. Though I am waiting for it.

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go? You are the one who eats after all, so you should be able to go where you want to." I said.

"No where in town if you don't mind, I don't want to deal with the 'how you doing's' and the 'are you ok's?'"

"Not a problem at all, I know just the place. Its small, kind of a whole in the wall place." I said and set out towards Seattle.

Bella POV

A vampire. A vampire! What the hell? This day just keeps getting weirder! Right now I am in a car with a vampire, and I don't feel scared. I feel completely safe with him. I know this is a wrong feeling, but I cant help it. I glanced over at him and I really looked at him for the first time. Before I knew he was exceptionally beautiful. As I looked at him now, it was beyond words. I saw him smile, and he looked over at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You."

"Why am I funny?" I said getting a little irritated. I didn't even do anything!

"You had a funny look on your face while you were staring at mine." he said calmly. Then I blushed. He caught me looking at him. That's embarrassing.

"What are you thinking?"

"it's nothing really," I said but he seemed to know I was lying.

"Would you please tell me what is really bothering you? What are you thinking?" he asked and he just looked at me.

"It's nothing that is bothering me. I was just thinking of you," I said and blushed a little. Edward tensed and then relaxed himself.

"You were thinking of me? What of me?"

"Just the fact that you are a… vampire," I had more difficulty saying it than I thought I would have. I don't have a problem with it, which is why it was weird.

"Oh?" he said and glanced over at me. "Is it good or bad?"

"Good, I was just thinking of you how beautiful you are," I said with another blush. He tensed again. "Why do you keep tensing like that?"

"It's your blush. When you blush blood rushes to your cheeks. With the increased movement of your blood the smell becomes more intoxicating.," he said and looked over at me once again.

Charlie POV

Seattle. that's where I am spending the day today. Carlisle wants to see how I deal with the humans surrounding me. It is still weird to think that I am a vampire, and I will never see Bella again. I was walking down the street with a very tense Carlisle. Every few seconds he would look at me like I was going to snap. We walked down Main street and I caught the smell of Edward and someone else. She was a female and smell delicious. I turned and saw his Volvo drive past us. I don't think he noticed us as he was smiling and talking to the woman sitting in the passengers seat. Whoever she is she must be a lucky girl.

The thought of the girl reminded me of Bella. God I missed her. I wonder how she is doing. She must be scared and miserable. Her dad isn't there anymore and I know she doesn't want to go back to Renee.

Carlisle glanced at me again., and he still looked nervous. "Carlisle, you can relax. I don't even have any thoughts of eating anyone. If Edward were hear he would tell you the same thing. Please relax and lets just concentrate on me acting human around these people."

"Alright Charlie. Lets go to a restaurant so I can teach you how to force human food down your throat." he said with a smile.

"Well doesn't that sound like fun when you say it like that." I replied and we started to walk down the street towards a local café.

Bella POV

Edward and I sat in the café as I ate and drank coffee. The waitress kept insisting that Edward have something but he always politely declined. He never took his eyes off of me.

"So I know you said you were a vampire so does that mean your whole family is?" I asked and felt a little silly for asking. He just smiled.

"Yes it does. You actually know my father," he said.

"I do?" I said raising and eyebrow.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen down at the hospital."

"Really? There is no resemblance, I would have never guessed. Wait a vampire is a doctor? Isn't that dangerous? All of the blood?" that doesn't seem like a good idea.

"No actually its not. Carlisle has the most self control. He has never and I say never tasted human blood and has no desire to."

"Wait, what? Never had human blood? How does he live?" I asked very confused. I thought that is what vampires lived off of. Every time I say it, it gets easier.

"We live off the blood of animals. My family likes to think of ourselves as vegetarians. Its sort of an inside joke of sorts. We don't believe in taking human life. Makes me feel less of a monster." he said and my heart felt for him. He sounded so sad when he talked of himself.

"Carlisle…" was all Edward said but it sounded scared.

"Edward what's wrong?" he grabbed my arm and tried pulling me to the back.

"Bella please lets just…" he said and the front door opened. I turned my head to look at who was entering the café when Edward grabbed my face and brought it to his for a breathtaking kiss. He was still moving backwards when I heard my name called from a completely unmistakable voice.

"Bella?" he said and I went stiff. I pushed Edward away and spun around as fast as I could.

"Dad?"

"Bells… I thought I would never see you again," he said movie closer towards me.

"Dad I thought you were dead!" I and ran and hugged him. When I did so I noticed his appearance. His skin was pale white and ice cold. His eyes were dark and he was as hard as granite. I pushed away from him. I noticed then why Edward had called Carlisle's name. He was standing right next to him.

"What did you do to my dad?" I asked angrily as I turned towards Edward. "What the FUCK did you do?" your family wasn't enough for you? You needed someone else?" I was completely angry at this point.

"You lied to me! You told me he was dead! You told me I would never see him again! But he is like YOU! He is like you!" I don't think I have ever been so mad in my life.

"Bella please, love don't…"

"DON"T! call me love. How could you love me if you could keep something like _this a secret?"_

"_Please let me explain" he said as he reached for my arm._

"_Don't you dare touch me! I cant believe you! How could you do this to me?"_

"_Bella please I can explain!" he said but I didn't want to hear hi excuses. He lied to me and now my father was a vampire!_

"_I don't want to hear it, just take me home and then never speak to me again!" I yelled at him. I turned to Charlie, "dad, you know my number, please call me." I said to him and hugged him again. It felt cold, but nice to know that I didn't really loose my father after all._

"_NOW TAKE ME HOME!"_

_The entire ride home Edward tried to explain but I kept shutting him out. I didn't need to hear him explain. He told me about himself but couldn't tell me about my father? Every time he tried to talk I shut him up. I never wanted to see him again let alone hear him talk. _


	6. New Anger

I know! It has been forever! And I am sorry. I hate it when my head gets all blocked up! But it's not anymore! Yay!

I don't own anything but the plot!

Chapter 6 New Anger

Bella POV

Edward pulled up to my house and stopped. He tried to turn and talk to me but I was already slamming the car door in his face. I started to run towards my front door but he caught up with me. Damn his vampire speed!

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "BELLA!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled back and he looked at me with a sad and slightly irritated expression.

"Please let me explain to you!" he said and let out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding, not that it mattered to him.

"Why should I? How would I know you were telling the truth? You have done nothing but lie to me!" I said. I turned and walked into my house as Edward let go of my arm. He looked a little shocked.

"Isabella I have never lied to you!" he said sternly as he followed me back into my house.

"Bullshit! You said Charlie was dead! How can you say you didn't lie to me!?"

"Bella… please…" was all he said. I decided to humor him.

"You've got two minutes."

"Thank you. First off, not once did I say he was dead, not once. I simply said that we found him in the woods. You assumed he was dead. So technically I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you the whole truth and I am sorry for it. Really and truly sorry for that but what was I supposed to do? Out my entire family? Not that it really matters now but Bella please… don't be angry with me." he said and he sounded a little like he was going to cry. How could I be mad at him when he sounded so hurt?

"Edward I…" I stopped I didn't really know what else to say. But I still had reason to be mad at him.

"If I am so important to you then why didn't you tell me the truth once I knew your truth? I cant, not be mad about that. For christ's sake Edward he is my father! My only family up here! How was I supposed to support myself without him!?" I yelled back at him. I know I am acting stupid, but I'm angry and stubborn.

"I would have taken care of you of course," he said like it was nothing; like it was the most obvious solution.

"You don't know me but I don't NEED to be taken care of Edward. I am a very stubborn person and I will not be taken care of!" I yelled, pushing on his chest towards the door. "Now get out of my house! I need to stop being angry so I can figure out what I need to do to keep your secret a secret!" I yelled pushing him out of the door and locking it. And at this moment I'm ok with not seeing him. Ever.

Edward POV

Bella had said she needed to think of a way to protect my secret? Does that mean she isn't really that mad at me? God I hoped so. I walked down the driveway to my Volvo with my shoulders slumped in defeat. Bella kicked me out and all I wanted was to be back in. I hadn't even clicked my seat belt before Alice called me.

"Damn it Edward what did you do?!" she yelled at me through the cell.

"Alice! What are you talking about?"

"I cant see Bella," she said so softly I wasn't sure she wanted me to hear it. I froze. She couldn't see her? Many different possibilities passed through my head as to why, and none of them ended well. I raced home and found Alice in the garage sitting on her yellow Porsche. It was a gift I had gotten her for her being right about Bella being different. We were the only ones who knew the significance of the gift so when I came home wit it Carlisle and Emmett and everyone were very confused.

When I saw her sitting on the car I felt my stomach turn. "Alice what's wrong? Why cant you see her?"

"Because she doesn't want to see you! She is so angry, what the fuck did you do?" She yelled and pointed her tiny finger at me. I was at a loss for words. I cleared me throat, an unnecessary thing for me to do but to by me time to think of what to say.

"I didn't tell her about Charlie when she already knew about us. She thinks I kept it from her purposefully. Then she got mad when I told her I would have taken care of her when she didn't know what happened to her dad." I said and sat next to Alice.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" she yelled again. I hate it when she yells.

"Because it's the truth! I would have taken care of her! I want to take care of her." I said that last part more to myself then to Alice. She did nothing but look at me like I was stupid. "What is that look for?"

"You really don't get it do you?" I shrugged. "Bella is a strong independent woman, she doesn't want some guy taking care of her! She is stubborn and no matter how much help she might really need she wont ask for it. And wont take it lightly."

Why does Alice know everything? Oh yeah, never mind that question, its just a silly one. I sighed and walked away from her. I really don't know what I'll do now.

BPOV

I can't believe him! He would take care of me? I can take care of myself! Gah! I'm so angry! I need to get away!

I ran inside and grabbed my truck keys, I need my best friend, I need Jake.

Ok I know its super short!!!! I'm sorry but I haven't updated in so long I just thought I would give a little bit before I update super big with the next chapter. Please don't hate me!

APOV

I was still sitting on my car. It was so nice and yellow.

I was sitting and watching out for Bella. I could see she was angry, and wanting to leave. Wait, where did she go? I can't see her! Where would she go to where I cant see her?

Oh no!

_Edward! The wolves! I shouted in my head to him. In no time he was down stairs and in front of me._

"_What about them?" he said while looking in my mind for any indication on what I ment. He could hear anything because I couldn't see anything._

"_It's Bella, I cant see her and I think she went to see the wolves. That's the only place I cant see." Edward got the look of pure worry._

"_She doesn't know about them! And she smells like us!" he was so worried, as was I. bella was going into the wolf pack smelling like a vampire, they hate vampires. Fucking treaty! I wish I could go stop her. I was in fear for her life._

_Any suggestions on what should happen when she sees Jake? How will Edward feel about it? I already have a plan but I love hearing what you all think and I can always change my mind if I like your ideas! Let me know in one of those lovely little things I like to call a review! Thanks!_


	7. New Findings

Wow so I know it was soooooooooper long for this update and I'm sorry! Here is chapter 7!

BPOV

I drove as fast as my poor little truck would go. I drove down the main highway of Forks and right down to La Push. I pulled up in front of Jakes house and turned off the engine. I sat there for a minute thinking about whether I should have called or not.

I opened the door and was hit with the cold air coming from the beach just down the road. I pulled my jacket around my body tighter as I ran up to the door. I knocked, but there was no answer. I waited a few minutes and knocked harder, just incase they didn't hear me the first time. Jake answered the door. And had it not have been his house I wouldn't have recognized him. Jake was so much taller and had so much more muscle from the last time I had seen him. Almost too much…

"Bella?" He sounded so surprised. He came to hug me but then backed away with a look on his face that looked like he smelled something foul. "Wow Bells, you stink!" he said coming back to hug me.

"I do? Sorry…" I said smelling myself, though I couldn't smell anything bad.

"So to what do I own the pleasure?" he said and sounded kind of nervous. We didn't move from the doorway, and I was still freezing outside. Jake didn't invite me in.

"Jake what's wrong? Why are we still standing outside? It's freezing!"

"Sorry I have company and… Uh… Well you know how small my house is. What did you need?" he said, sounding like he was trying to get rid of me.

"I need my best friend! Why are you trying to get rid of me Jake?" I said rather loudly, I might have even been yelling because he shushed me while looking behind himself. He stepped fully outside and closed the door behind him.

"What?" he said so coldly.

"Jake! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with ME Bella," he said, still sounding so cold. I looked at him with a WTF? Face.

"Jake! What the fuck! You are being so hostile!" I said starting to cry, "I just needed someone to talk to and you're my best friend! Jake please!" I said threw my tears.

I could see his cold demeanor fall and my Jake was back. "Geez I'm sorry Bella. Bells please stop crying," he said and hugged me again. I didn't know if it was because it was so cold outside or if it was him, but when he hugged me I was instantly not cold anymore. He started to pull away from me but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Jake please," was all I said as he hugged me back. He walked me to the side of the house and we talked in his shed. I told him everything. Well not everything of course. I didn't tell him about the Cullen's being vampires and I didn't tell him about Charlie. So I guess didn't tell him everything. Just the part where Edward was my boyfriend and he lied a lot. Wow that makes it sound so lame.

"What the hell is this guys name ill kick his ass for treating you like this!" Jake said and put his fists in the air punching at it.

"His name is Edward Cullen, and I'm not sure I want you to punch him." I said with a chuckle that was lost when I saw Jake stiffen his movements at his name.

"Cullen?" he said and the coldness in his voice was back.

"Yeah, Jake, Cullen, what's wrong?" I asked and walked over to Jake.

"The fucking Cullen's are back? I thought I smelled a leech. Why did we not know?" he kept saying over and over. Then he turned to me and said "No wonder you stink," still coldly.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I yelled when he wouldn't answer me.

"Like you don't know Bella! Why don't you go back to your bloodsucker boyfriend!" Jake yelled at me! And he knows about Edward? He smelled a leech? What does that mean, smelled?

"JAKE! Will you please answer me if I ask you a question?!" He turned and looked at me but didn't say anything. So I took that as a yes.

"You said the Cullen's are _back_? You thought you _smelled _a _leech_? Why didn't _we_ know? What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled and saw people coming out of the house and towards the shed to see what all of the yelling was about. They all looked like Jake. TThey were all too big and too muscular.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling like I should be scared.

"Jake? What does she mean the Cullen's Are back?" said the guy standing in front of the group. He stepped closer to me and made the same face Jake did.

"Why is everyone doing that? I don't smell bad!" I said.

"Yes you do Bells," Jake chimed in. I shot him and angry look.

"JAKE!" the guy said again. He was clearly getting impatient. Jake turned to him then and they shared a knowing look.

_WTF?_

And with that the whole group shot out and ran into the woods incredibly fast. _what the hell is going on?_

_After a few stunned minutes, I walked back to my truck. I sat there for a minute, thinking about what Jake said. Nothing made much sense! And with the way he was talking it seems like he know about Edward! He has too! He told me to go back to my blood sucker! Whole hell he knows!_

_I was startled out of my revelation when there was a tap at my window._

"_Jake?" I said getting out of my truck._

"_Bella please, just tell me something."_

"_Anything Jaek," I said sounding a litlle worried._

"_Do you love him?" I knew exactly who he meant. And though I havent known Edward for long I did. I already loved him._

"_Yes Jake, I do," I said and I have never seen Jake so angry. His whole body was shaking! It didn't take me long to figure out he wasn't just shaking. He was changing! He gave out a yelp so loud I had to cover my ears, and then there was a giant russet brown wolf standing in front of me._


End file.
